Mas Que Palabras
by La AvIa
Summary: Inu&Kagome -Oneshot. Que otra forma hay para espresar nuestros sentimientos? Inuyasha y Kagome lo descubriran. Hostoria de Sn Valentin


Bueno este es un fic de dia San valentin se me ocurrio el domingo y no pare hasta acabarlo y aqui esta ojala y les agrade contiene un leve lemmon ( es la primera vez k hago uno tan grafico) que espero sea de su gusto

bueno los dejo con la lectura

La cancion es : More than words by Extreme

* * *

Más que palabras

Era un hermoso nuevo día en la siempre caótica ciudad de Tokio, los tenues rayos de sol se adentraban por la ventana de la habitación. El soplo de la brisa matutina jugaba con las cortinas rosas movieron, s u vez, algunas hebras de la esa cabellera azabache de aquella joven que dormía tan placidamente.

Esa joven que 5 años atrás había cruzado la barrera del tiempo viajando 500 años al pasado. 5 años en los que había vivido grades aventuras con sus amigos, que con el tiempo, llegaron a convertirse en su segunda familia. 5 años en los que día a día sufría por la incertidumbre que le provocaba el no saber que le deparaba el futuro cuando la perla fuera finalmente completada. 5 años de haber conocido a su Inuyasha.

Los traviesos rayos solares lograron colarse y darle directamente en la cara. Sus facciones lucían limpias y finas, el tiempo no pasaba en vano se veía hermosa entre una mezcla de madurez pero al mismo tiempo de chiquilla gritona. Su cabello revuelto por el movimiento de dormir la hacia ver tierna. Su piel blanca y tersa que cualquier vajilla china de porcelana bien podría envidiarle. Lentamente fue abriendo esa orbes chocolateadas acostumbrándolos ala claridad de la habitación. Poco a poco fue incorporándose dando un bostezó y estirando sus brazos para desentumirse. Se sentó al borde de la cama volteando para ver el reloj despertado. Las 8:30 a.m. nada mal para ser sábado. Su mete vago un poco recordando los acontecimientos de los últimos meses. Su rostro se ilumino al recordar un evento en particular. Cuando ese hayou de cabello plateado y ojos dorados por fin había decidido a abrirle su corazón.

_**Flash back**_

La noche callo en el Sengoku, todo era calma los sucesos acontecidos esa tarde dejaron a el grupo de amigos cansado y mal herido. Al madito de Naraku se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de atacarlos ese día tomándolos por sorpresa, pero no había logrado su cometido gracias a que Kagome e Inuyasha habían unido fuerzas con una flecha sagrada de ella y Kaze no Kizu de el, provocándole un gran daño y su retirada temporal. Todos estaban cuidando de sus heridas dentro de una pequeña cabaña abandonada que por suerte encontraron. Inuyasha estaba lastimado de un brazo y del estomago. Kagome cuidaba de sus heridas. El hayou miraba embelezado como la pelinegra realizaba su labor, sentir el tacto de ella en su piel era genial, le provocaba calofríos pero que mas daba. Hacia ya un año que su primer amor había muerto al principio estuvo muy triste por que no pudo hacer nada para salvarla, pero hubo alguien que lo ayudo a salir y siempre lo apoyo, Kagome.

Desde entonces un sentimiento aun mas profundo por ella inundo su ser. Siempre pensó que era solo gratitud, amistas o que sabia el, hasta que empezaba a notar como se ponía nervioso cada vez que ella estaba cerca de el o como se ponía iracundo por la ira cuando el imbecil de Kouga la llamaba "su mujer" o siquiera se le acercaba. Su simple presencia le asfixiaba, pero ala vez no soportaba estar lejos de ella por mucho tiempo. El sabia lo que era un sentimiento que creyó haberlo sentido hace 50 años pero que el tiempo se encargo de demostrar cuan equivocado estaba. Estaba completamente enamorado de esa hermosa, odiosa, gritona, enojona, sensible chiquilla, estaba enamorado de Kagome. Le había costado mucho aceptarlo, pero bueno es mejor tarde que nunca se decía. Se preguntaba cuando podría ser un buen momento para decírselo.

-Así esta bien?- dijo Kagome sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Ha? A si, si esta bien-respondió Inuyasha tapándose con el haori

Un silencio se hizo el la choza en donde estaban. Sango, Miroku y Shippo hacia rato habían caído en un profundo sueño gracias al cansancio de la pelea. Kagome se puso de pie saliendo se la cabaña he Inuyasha la siguió, era peligroso que estuviera tan noche afuera y sola. Se sentaron bajo el manto de la fría noche, por lo que Inuyasha se quito el haori y lo puso sobre los hombros de la joven para evitar que enfermara.

-Te duelen tu heridas?-pregunto la joven

-No y a ti? Segura esta bien?-dijo Inuyasha en un tono un poco preocupado

-Si no son mas que rasguños nos te apures-respondió-No es hermosa?-pregunto refiriéndose ala noche estrellada. En su época era imposible apreciarla de esta manera.

-No tanto como tu-Dijo Inuyasha el cual se reprimió por el comentario.

Las mejillas de Kagome se colorearon furiosamente. Sus oídos le estaba jugando una mala broma o en verdad era eso lo que había escuchado. Inuyasha diciéndole un cumplido?

-Lo siento- dijo Inuyasha al ver como a chica ocultaba su sonrojo.

-No te preocupes-respondió Kagome aun con la vista baja- se que no quisiste decirlo.

-No no es eso. Si eres hermosa pero...-ahí estaba el momento que había estado esperando era ahora o nunca.

-Kagome-dijo Inuyasha casi en un susurro acercándose a ella y tomando su mano alo que Kagome respondió con un sonrojo aun mas pronunciado.-Hace tiempo que había querido decirte algo y creo que es buen momento.-finalizo

Demonios por que esto tenia que ser tan difícil!. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras. Mientras tanto la pobre chica tenía el corazón completamente desbocado. Sentía que este saldría huyendo de su cuerpo y no habría quien lo parara.

Al joven la mente se le quedo en blanco ahora que demonios iba a hacer? Ya había comenzado ahora le faltaba terminar. El discurso que tanto había practicado quedo descartado y decidió seguir sus instintos. Inuyasha tomo la cara de la muchacha y la levanto de la barbilla. Se sintió morir cuando vio aquellos ojos chocolates tan cristalinos intentando no llorar. Lentamente se fue acercando ala joven y ella inconciente mente también lo hacia. De pronto la distancia fue nula y ambos unieron sus labios en un profundo y tierno beso. Al principio ella no sabia que hacer esto era tan, tan sorpresivo pero pronto se dejo llevar por el mar de sensaciones que sentía. Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo mas intenso Inuyasha se aventuro a introducir su lengua el la boca de la miko, alo que ella gustosa acepto su invitación.

_**Saying I love you**_

_Decir "te amo"_

_**Is not the words I want to hear from you**_

_No son las palabras que quiero oír de ti_

_**It's not that I want you Not to say, but, if you only knew**_

_No es que quiera que tu No lo digas, pero si solamente supieras_

_**How easy, it would be to show me how you feel**_

_Cuán fácil, sería que me mostraras cómo te sientes_

_**More than words, is all you have to do to make it real**_

_Más que palabras, es todo lo que necesitas para hacerlo realidad_

_**Then you wouldn't have to say, that you love me**_

_Luego, no tendrías que decir, que "te amo"_

_**Cos I'd already know**_

_Porque yo ya lo sabría_

Se dejaron llevar por el momento nada mas importaba, solo eran ellos demostrándose cuan ansiosos estaban el uno del otro. Para que hablar si esto lo decía todo. Finalmente cuando ya sus pulmones exigían un poco de oxigeno se comenzaron a separar muy a su pesar por ellos continuarían toda la vida. Lentamente los ojos dorados se clavaron en la cara de la chica que lucia realmente hermosa y ala vez graciosa con un tono carmín intenso por toda la cara. Inuyasha llevo su mano hasta la mejilla sonrojada de Kagome.

-Te amo-Dijo finalmente

A Kagome se le detuvo el corazón al fin las tan ansiadas palabras fueron declaradas y no sabia que decir. Era cierto o era una broma hecha por su mente. Pero otra acción la hizo saber que era d verdad, otro suave beso en los labios.

-Te amo-dijo luego de separarse para ver si esta vez si obtenía respuesta y la abrazo y ella alfil le correspondió finamente asimilando lo ocurrido.

-Y Yo a ti- dijo con los ojos llorosos de alegría-Gracias-dijo entre un sollozo.

-Por que?-pregunto consolándola.

-Por hacerme tan feliz con tus palabras.-dijo Kagome acercándose a los suaves labios de Inuyasha para continuar en lo que se habían quedado y que el hayou gustosamente aceptaba fundiendo de nuevo sus labios en un tierno beso que expresaba sus sentimientos mas que cualquier palabra.

_**End Flash Back**_

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensueño.

-Kagome hija, iras hoy ala época antigua?-pregunto su madre.

-Si mamá. Puedes prepara algo de comida para llevar?-pregunto

-Claro hija.-dijo alejándose de la puerta para comenzar a prepara una deliciosa comida

Kagome se levanto finalmente de la cama se giro para ver el calendario que colgaba en su pared.

-Hoy es San Valentín-dijo con voz soñadora el primero que pasarían como pareja. Ella mas o menos le había explicado a Inuyasha de que se trataba que las parejas y amigos regalaban cosas para demostrar su aprecio. Se apresuro a bañarse y arreglo sus cosas para marcharse pronto.

**En el Sengoku**

Un hayou se paseaba desesperado por la aldea. Esa chiquilla ya debería haber regresado. Quien se creía para tenerlo esperando a el! Solto su famoso "keh" y siguió avanzando. Estaba muy molesto pero era por que la idea de que algo malo le pudiera pasar le aterraba.

De pronto sus sentidos fueron golpeados por un olor a cerezo que tanto adoraba

-Ya llego-dijo completamente feliz olvidando por completo su enojo y corrió hasta el bosque.

Kagome subía pesadamente por las paredes del pozo y su mochila repleta de cosas no le ayudaba mucho, su madre siempre le daba demasiado pero no se quejaba si podía compartirlo con todos sus amigos. Se sintió de pronto muy ligera y además se elevaba por los aires pronto supo lo que ocurría cuando sus ojos se toparon con unas hermosas orbes doradas.

-Hola-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando toco tierra lo había extrañado y eso que solo se había ido por 3 días para poder presentar uno de sus exámenes finales en la universidad.

-Hola. Por que tardaste tanto?-dijo Inuyasha acercándose a ella para besarla a lo cual ella correspondió.

-Tenía algunas cosas que arreglar-dijo finalmente cuando se separo y lo abrazo.

-Estaba preocupado-dijo Inuyasha

-No deberías sabes que mi época no es tan peligrosa como aquí. No hay demonios en cada esquina-respondió intentando calmar sus ansias.

-Es cierto, pero además no me gusta que estés lejos tanto tiempo.-dijo Inuyasha poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro desvalido.

Kagome rió por lo bajo, le encantaba esa carita, lo hacia ver tan tierno se puso de puntitas y de dio otro fugaz beso.

-Lo siento, no vuelve a pasar lo prometo.-dijo finalmente

-Esta bien. Ha por cierto feliz San Valentín-dijo Inuyasha tomándola por la cintura y besándola feroz mente. Más o menos entendía de que se trataba esa fecha.

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado-dijo Kagome luego de que se separaran de enlace.

-Casi pero no. Además te tengo una sorpresa.-respondió el hayou.

-Ha! Para mi! Que es?-dijo la miko ansiosa

-Tendrás que esperar. Por eso es sorpresa.- dijo Inuyasha tomándola de la mano-vamos los muchachos nos esperan.

La noche se había hecho presente en la epoca antigua hacia menos de una hora. Todo el grupo se encontraba dentro de la choza de la anciana Kaede habían estado platicando de lo sucedido en los días que Kagome estuvo fuera. Kagome recordó que había un par de cosas que les había traído a cada uno como era costumbre.

Inuyasha la observaba sentado con las manos dentro del haori, esa niña lucia mas bella cada día. Aprovecho que sus amigos estaban entretenidos con las cosas y se acerco a Kagome y le susurro al oído.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.- dijo tomando su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y salir de ahí muy disimuladamente.

Sus 3 amigos los miraban discretamente, aunque no les habían dicho nada sobre lo que había entre ellos, bien sabia que algo se traía ese hayou malhumorado con su amiga la miko del futuro, pero en fin estaban mas que felices por esos 2.

Caminaron tomados de la mano bajo el estrellado manto nocturno era realmente hermoso. Se alejaron considerablemente de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede

-A donde me llevas?-pregunto curiosa Kagome

-Pero que niña tan impaciente. Ya casi llegamos-respondió Inuyasha

Se detuvieron frente a una cabaña que parecía casi nueva y no tenia rastros de que alguien la estuviera habitando aun.

-Cierra los ojos-dijo Inuyasha poniéndole las manos en los ojos y se dispusieron a entrar en la cabaña. Una vez dentro la dejos abrirlos

Kagome se sorprendió al ver la habitación totalmente acondicionada, unos pequeños faroles de papel con velas alumbrando el espacio, pétalos de cerezo regados por el piso que le daban un aspecto muy romántico y una mesita en el centro dispuesta para una cena para 2.

No supo que decir no conocía este lado tan, tan…romántico? Hasta era raro pensar que el conociera el significado de esa palabra. Inuyasha le toma de la mano y la condujo hasta la mesa.

-Todo lo hiciste tu? -pregunto finalmente

-Sip. Te gusta?-dijo Inuyasha

-Me encanta-dijo Kagome acercándose a el para darle un pequeño beso.

La velada pasó tranquilamente entre una amena plática, risas, besos, y miradas furtivas. Pero había una pequeña sorpresa más.

-Tengo algo para ti-dijo Inuyasha buscando algo entre sus ropas y sacando una pequeña cajita-Tu hermano me dijo que este tipo de cosas en tu tiempo simbolizaba el compromiso entre dos personas así que,-dijo abriendo la cajita-le dije a Totosai que me forjara una argolla y le puse un diamante de mi lanza de diamantes, fue difícil por que casi destruyo el bosque, pero en fin aquí esta- Kagome no tenia palabras, que estaba pasando?

-La pregunta es, te gustaría aceptar ese compromiso? Aceptarías casarte conmigo Kagome?-pregunto finalmente sacando el anillo de su caja y poniéndolo sobre el fino dedo de la muchacha.

Kagome estaba en verdad sorprendida, no podía creerlo, su más grande sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos de felicidad.

Se miro su mano temblorosa y levanto la mirada topandose con dos hermosas joyas doradas que la miraban suplicante por una respuesta de su parte.

-Si, si me quiero casar contigo Inuyasha-respondió completamente feliz y abalanzándose hacia el para besarlo, Inuyasha por su parte perdió un poco el equilibrio y se fue hacia atrás con la chica sobre el en el suelo pero no rompieron el enlace.

Poco a poco aquello tiernos y suaves caricias se volvieron desesperados y apasionados como si de pronto el contacto fuera totalmente vital. Inuyasha se aventuro a poner sus manos sobre las caderas de ella presionándolas hacia el provocando un leve gemido por parte de la miko del futuro. Eso provoco que la temperatura comenzara a subir entre ellos.

Se separaron final mente ante la inminente falta de oxigeno, las mejillas de ambos podían confundirse fácilmente con tomates. La mirada dorada que tenia el muchacho había adquirido un toque que ella jamás había visto antes se veía tan sexy. No pudieron evitarlo y siguieron en lo suyo. Inuyasha con un leve movimiento giro sobre su cuerpo haciendo que ella quedara debajo totalmente a su merced. Se dedico a continuar con su labor, pero esta vez los labios húmedos del chico viajaron por el cuello de Kagome haciéndola estremecer y finalmente llego a su hombro el cual beso con igual ímpetu.

Kagome se sentía en las nubes contadas esa nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando y más aun si era con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir como la mano de Inuyasha apretaba suavemente uno de sus senos y aunque llevara ropa sentía ese contacto como una braza de fuego gimió levemente ante esto y a Inuyasha este sonido tan embriagador le excitó mucho mas. Esa mujer sin duda lo estaba volviendo loco!

Inuyasha llevo una mano hasta los botones de la blusa que llevaba ala joven, uno por uno los botones fueron cediendo ante el joven. Cuando al fin termino su labor le saco la blusa dejándola con esa estorbosa prensa que cubría sus pechos.

-No es justo, tienes más ropa que yo- Murmuro Kagome con voz ronca por la excitación

-Eso se puede arreglar-dijo hincándose para quitarse el haori rojo y el gi crema que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo

Kagome pensó que continuaría, pero Inuyasha la tomo en brazos y comenzó a caminar un poco pasando por encima de unos pétalos de cerezo que conducían a un futon. Lentamente la recostó y el se tumbo a su lado.

-Lo tenias todo preparado- dijo Kagome mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sip-Acepto Inuyasha comenzando a besar su cuello

-Tramposo-le dijo dejándose llevar nuevamente.

Inuyasha se fue posando sobre ella nuevamente, esta vez acariciaba lentamente todo su cuerpo bajando hasta toparse con la estorbosa falda que traía, le levanto un poco las caderas para desabotonarla y quitarla por fin. Kagome se aventuro a tocar ese abdomen, que a su parecer era perfecto, sin ninguna marca de peleas ni nada. El simple hecho de pelear con unos cuanto demonios ala semana habían del cuerpo de ese hombre, algo totalmente deseable. Al sentir esto las pequeñas manos de la muchacha recorrer su cuerpo sintió enloquecer y rápidamente llevo sus manos ala la espalda de la chica para desabrochar su sostén.

Tan pronto el hayou los libero de su prisión, se abalanzo sobre ellos, Kagome no pudo reprimir un gemido esta vez mas fuerte que los anteriores. Inuyasha sonrió ante la respuesta de su acción. Se dedico a saborearlos cual niño saboreaba algún dulce y Kagome como respuesta arqueaba su espalda. Se detuvo un momento para dirigir sus caricias hacia esos labios ahora hinchados por el roce. Las manos de el continuaron recorriendo el de la joven hasta que llego al lugar que el quería y donde se localizaba la ultima prenda que le quedaba a ella. Lentamente bajando sus manos hasta llevarse consigo las bragas de la joven.

Se separo una vez que hubo retirado la prenda por completo. La observo era tan pequeña, comparado con su tamaño, tan apacible indefensa tímida, la niña que había robado su corazón que gracias a el se convertiría en mujer, su mujer. Kagome observaba como esos candiles dorados la recorrían de pies a cabeza y sus mejillas ardían más que antes. No lo creía, a esta alturas y ella se sentía apenada. Se tranquilizo al sentir como el delineaba el contorno de su cara, era como si tratara de grabarla para siempre en su mente.

Se recostó de nuevo sobre ella esta vez, posándose en medio de sus piernas. Esto provoco un gemido ahogado a Kagome cuando sintió el bulto que se había formado en la entrepierna del muchacho, sabia que el momento había llegado tímidamente llevo sus manos hasta el nudo del hakama de el y el se dedico a observar lo movimientos que ella realizaba. Cuando logro su objetivo, con sus piernas bajo el pantalón, Inuyasha sonrió y lo termino de quitar el mismo.

Se miraron alo ojos no había necesidad de palabras sus miradas y acciones decían todo. Inuyasha se inclino y beso su mejilla

-Estas segura-pregunto con voz ronca rogando que la repuesta fuera si porque su entrepierna ya no podía mas.

-Muy segura-dijo brindándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Se acero a ella colocándose en posición, alo que Kagome abrió las piernas por pura inercia. Estaba nerviosa nunca había estado así con alguien, se preguntaba si era igual con el. La inseguridad se hacia presente en su mente, aunque no podía culparlo que no fuera si, el tenia que? 255 años? Era normal que un hombre tuviera necesidades, pero estas dudas se disiparon al recordar que ahora estaba ella con el y además seria su esposa pronto.

-Te amo-dijo regresándola al presente.

-Y y a ti-dijo en un gemido al sentir como el miembro de Inuyasha se presionaba contra su virginal entrada.

_**Saying I love you**_

_Decir "te amo"_

_**Is not the words I want to hear from you**_

_No son las palabras que quiero oír de ti_

Inuyasha sabia que esta era su primera vez ya que nuca antes noto un cambio en su olor y si así hubiera sido buscaría al maldito que la hubiera tomado. Sabía que le dolería así que tenía que ser cuidadoso pero era difícil dominar sus instintos. Comenzó a empujar un poco mas fuerte sintiendo su miembro era cobijado por ese lugar tan caliente y húmedo. Sintió como las uñas de la joven se clavaban en su espalda cosa que le excitaba mucho. Se detuvo al sentir que era el final del camino, pero bien sabia que era la muestra física de que el era el primero.

_**It's not that I want you Not to say, but, if you only knew**_

_No es que quiera que tu No lo digas, pero si solamente supieras_

_**How easy, it would be to show me how you feel**_

_Cuán fácil, sería que me mostraras cómo te sientes_

_**Then you wouldn't have to say, that you love me**__  
Luego, no tendrías que decir, que "te amo"  
_

_**Cos I'd already know**_

_Porque yo ya lo sabría_

-Solo mía-dijo empujando con fuerza rompiendo la frágil nuestra de pureza de Kagome alo que ella respondió con un grito de dolor.-Solo tuyo-dijo en un susurro en su oído

Kagome comprendió que ambos eran nuevos en esto. Se quedaron quietos por unos instantes hasta que ella se acostumbro a tenerlo dentro. Lentamente el hayou comenzó a moverse, aunque era un poco doloroso para los dos la incomodidad paso pronto a segundo plano. Lentamente las embestidas los acercaban a algún tipo de límite desconocido para ambos.

_**Now that I've tried to, talk to you and make you understand**_

_Ahora que he intentado, hablarte y hacerte entender_

_**All you have to do is close your eyes**__  
Todo lo que tienes que hacer es cerrar tus ojos_

_**And just reach out your hands, and touch me**_

_Y solamente extender tu mano, y tocarme_

_**Hold me close don't ever let me go**_

_Manténme cerca nunca me dejes ir_

_**More than words, is all I ever needed you to show**_

_Más que palabras, es todo lo que necesité que me mostraras_

_**Then you wouldn't have to say, that you love me**__  
Entonces no tendrías que decir, que "me amas"  
_

_**Cos I'd already know**__ Porque yo ya lo sabría_

Las embestidas fueron volviéndose más fuertes, los jadeos gemidos por parte de ambos fueron en aumento, la fricción entre los cuerpos era frenética, las perlas de sudor resbalaban entre ellos por cada centímetro de piel. Kagome trataba de seguir el ritmo que Inuyasha le marcaba con su cadera. De un movimiento Inuyasha la giro quedando ella ahora sobe el. El joven llevo sus manos ala caderas de la chica comenzando a marcar un nuevo ritmo y a su vez, el movía sus caderas logrando una mejor penetración. Inuyasha se levanto quedando los 2 frente a frente y continuaron con el movimiento ahora abrazados.

-Vamos amor, un poco mas.-dijo total mente ahogado de placer.

-I.. Inuyasha!..ha!-gimió Kagome

Los movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos. Inuyasha sentía como el interior de la joven aprisionaba su miembro y de una ultima estocada ambos cayeron el una vorágine de sensaciones ambos gritaron ante el placer que les golpeaba cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. El hayou derramo todo su ser en el interior de muchacha, con la ilusión que a partir de ese momento Kami los bendijera con la llegada de un pequeño que les brindara aun más felicidad a ambos. Antes de caer ante tales sensaciones Inuyasha clavo sus colmillos en la tersa piel del cuello de la joven finalmente se derrumbaron exhaustos pero complacidos.

-Te dolió-dijo finalmente Inuyasha recuperando el ritmo de su respiración.

-No, porque fue eso?-pregunto un tanto intrigada sobre la herida.

-Según las leyes de los youkais, significa que de ahora en adelante eres mi mujer, algo así como mi esposa.- le explico mientras la abrazaba

-Kagome-dijo Inuyasha con un poco de temor.

-Mmmm- se limito a contestar la chica casi dormida.

-Te gustaría tener hijos pronto?- pregunto el joven al fin

-ha? No se por que?-pregunto algo sorprendida.

-Es que es muy probable que este embarazada-confeso arriesgándose a morir con tanto osuwari que le daría

Kagome se levanto de golpe, ella embarazada? Nunca se había imaginado como mamá. Acaricio inconcientemente su vientre.

-Lo siento Kag, en serio. Es por que soy un hayou que es casi seguro. Debí habértelo dicho antes. Debí tener mas cui…-no lo dejo terminar cuando atrapo sus labios

-Tonto-dijo separándose de el-No estoy molesta solo sorprendida. Nada me haría mas feliz que tener un hijo tuyo.-concluyo acariciando su mejilla.

-Gracias-respondió recostándose de nuevo.

Inuyasha la pego más a su cuerpo y recordó algo de súbito.

-A es cierto se me olvidaba darte tu otro regalo-dijo

-Otro? No te parece suficiente-respondió

-Nada es suficiente para ti pequeña. Que piensas de esta casa? Te gusta?-pregunto el chico

-Si es muy bonita-dijo observándola mejor ya que con lo ocurrido no había tenido tiempo de apreciarla bien.

-Que bueno por que es nuestra. Los aldeanos me ayudaron a construirla.-declaro

-Enserio? Es perfecto así podré visitar a mi familia a los muchachos cuando queramos-dijo emocionada al ver su nuevo hogar, el suyo y el de su nueva familia.

-Así es.-dijo mirándola a los ojos- Creo que es mejor que descanses, han sido muchas emociones por hoy-agrego luego de verle dar un bostezo.

-Si ya lo creo. Feliz San Valentín-dijo acomodándose mejor en el pecho masculino.

-Feliz San Valentín. Te amo.-dijo Inuyasha acariciando el vientre de la joven deseando que sus sospechas fueran ciertas para que así, en unos meses tener un pequeño o pequeña que pudiera proteger con su vida al igual que a su madre.

-Yo también- dijo mas dormida que despierta

_**Then you wouldn't have to say, that you love me **_

_Entonces no tendrías que decir, que "me amas"_

_**Cos I'd already know**_

_Porque yo ya lo sabría _

_**More than words... **_

_Más que palabras... _

Así ambos se dejaron vencer por un profundo y delicioso sopor y aun dulce sueño. Un sueño que tardo 5 años en realizarse y que comenzaba partir de ese momento con una sacerdotisa que había trascendido cualquier ley y causa posible y un Hayou malhumorado pero de buen corazón que había sido liberado y que le había sido otorgada una nueva oportunidad de vivir. Una vida llena de amor junto a su esposa y a la familia que venia en camino. No hay palabras para expresar esos sentimientos.

Fin

* * *

Este es mi segundo Fic de Inuyasha que termino ( yupi por mi) y pues bueno les quise dar una leve historia aun k me sali bastante larga pero espero que les haya gustado, estuvo muy meloso, poco romantico acepto sugerencias. Es San Valentin asi que muchas felicidades a todas pasenla bien con sus amistades y enamorados (suertudas T-T ) 

Gracias por leer.

See u next time!!!!

La AvIa-san


End file.
